When No One Is Around
by Kittius Katwell
Summary: A collection of short stories and insights of the characters from The Sisters Grimm. Some pairings are found within the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys I havent posted anything in a while as I was locked out of fanfiction from my computer...silly little school programmed thinkpad. Anyways, heres one of the storys I've been working on over the past few months.**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Sisters Grimm series. If I did I would be a man. And I am definately not a man. All rights go to Micheal Buckley.

Her blue eyes hide the pain she keeps inside. She keeps herself together for her sister. She looks around the room. It's late at night and no-one is around. Those blue eyes suddenly let loose and the tears come rolling down her face. Betrayal and loss grips her heart and suddenly her throat becomes tight. She blames herself. She should have known, should have worked it out. She shouldn't have gotten so close to him. She shouldn't have trusted him. For a few more moments she allows herself to wallow in the dark thoughts that lurk in the back of her mind. Her eyes close and the sobbing starts to slow. As she drifts off to sleep her final thoughts rest on how she can fight back. She is brave


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Easy as. Theres no way you can take that any other way, BUT if you review this maybe you can accept that challenge :P

She sat there alone plaiting her messy brown hair. It was nothing out of the ordinary. So why did it feel so…different. She stood closer to the mirror. The frown etched on her face, if possible grew even more unsettled. A mirror was the cause of all the problems. A mirror is the reason for the deaths of so many. She knew that no one would realize that behind her innocent brown eyes and her carefree smile, she knew the suffering that was occurring. She was strong like her sister. She tried to never stray from positive thoughts but after the betrayal that had occurred the darkness was slowly creeping into her mind. No. She would keep the smile on. She wasn't going to let them think she was hurting too. She had changed, no longer quite so innocent. The war had forced her to grow up. Not that she'd ever let anyone realize that


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no owny The Sisters Grimm. Got it?

Guilt always followed him. It was always there. She had made it go away that he was a disgrace, forget that he, himself had been forgotten. But now his sweet salvation, his lovely cocoa skinned angel, his real life princess, was gone. She wasn't supposed to die. The guilt racked up on him. He began to push people away. They had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. But deep down something told him it was. The guilt twisted and distorted all the good things till they were unrecognizable. Life simply didn't seem survivable. He knew he was childish,but he would have grown up for her. He would have been a better man. He would have done anything for her. But there's nothing left to do. She's gone


	4. Chapter 4

He lay there silently on the trampoline. He was staring into the clouded sky that was in honesty nowhere near as clouded as his thoughts were. The jumbled mess of words, memories, feelings and various other things swirling and swishing around his head were giving him a headache. He had originally been thinking of new pranks to pull. But that related to her. And thinking of her had become a rather muddled topic. He sat up and huddled his legs close to him. His pants were quite a bit too short for him. He knew what that meant. Growing up. He still didn't quite get why. He knew it might have something to do with her. Damn the whole idea of her was back in his mind and confusing him again. That's why he pranked her. She did something to him. He kissed her and she punched him. It hurt him. And not just physically. He didn't know why. He stared at the sky for hours. When no one was around he really was able to think more.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated this in around a year. I had some writers block but now I'm back. I appreciate your support so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm book series Michael Buckley does.<strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but feel angry towards the messy blonde who eyed his daughter with that infatuated gaze of his. She was his little girl and no one was allowed to look at her like that. No one is allowed to take her away from him again, much less that troublesome mud caked boy. The anger plumed from him like smoke off a burning building. He simmered like that for a moment or two until he began to calm down, while his chest began to ache instead. His daughter wasn't the little girl he knew anymore. She had seen horrors he couldn't dream of. She had aged so much while he had slept, unaware of time. The man knew he had no right to treat her like a young child, she wasn't one anymore. Tears threatened to crawl down his face as he realised that no matter what he did or said, she was old enough to do what she wanted. He decided to cherish the precious time he had left with her. What use was making her stay with him longer if it meant she despised him?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>They say the quietest people know the most about people. She was one of them. She noticed things others didn't. Maybe it was because they were too busy or not paying enough attention, but she did. She noticed the way he would throw insults at the older blonde, declaring she was horrid and ugly, while his eyes swooned for her every time he saw her. She noticed the way the old woman would make such exotic food but after stating how amazing it was she would crinkle her nose slightly while swallowing it, wordlessly saying she disliked it. She noticed the way the blonde teenager who would act so brave, so bold, and entirely unafraid of anything, curled up at night and sobbed in fear of what the future could bring her. But most importantly she noticed the love that kept them all strong. The love that they had so generously shared with her. And finally she noticed that she was forgiven.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

If anyone has any ideas on who's perspective to write from and what about please inbox me?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm.<strong>

They had failed. They'd spent so many years completing one single task, and they had failed. They were supposed to protect her, keep her alive, but they had failed. Her sweet smile and contagious laughter were gone, never to be heard or seen again. The two women had spent their lives sheltering her and shielding her from the harsh world for what seemed like a millennia. But after all those years, in a single spilt second, they had failed. The women howled in anguish as they realised that their adopted daughter would never have the wedding she had planned, would never have the big family she dreamed of, and would never be with them again. They had truly, utterly, and devastatingly failed.


	8. Chapter 8

Please send me ideas on what characters perspective's to write from, and what they are thinking about. I'm in need of more ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm.<strong>

* * *

><p>He was so used to the struggle, so used to his own constant inner battles. Now that they were gone he just felt this depthless resounding emptiness. All the anger and hate that had fuelled him were gone. All he could do now is reflect on the past and his mistakes. It's not like he wasn't grateful for the heavy weight lifted off of his now old and fragile shoulders, in fact it was a gift he cherished every day, he just felt lost. He had devoted all his life to controlling the anger inside of him and now it was gone. He felt purposeless, aimless, and empty. His mind which was once a gushing ocean of rage, was now just a trickling stream of regret and guilt. No amount of meditation and good deeds could make up for the monster he had once been, and he knew it.<p> 


End file.
